


There are people in this lifetime we should never meet

by formaldehydedreams



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Kind of AU, idk - Freeform, what am i doing anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formaldehydedreams/pseuds/formaldehydedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a girl who dies a small death and reminds Yamamoto and everyone else just what kind of business they work in. Something I based off a dream I had and decided to write. (written from Yamamoto's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. soft

When I first meet her she is curvy bordering on chubby and so happy. Her face jumps from shy puppy joy to a glowing sort of happiness. She doesn't stay long, just dropping off some package or another from the family she was working for (Gokudera grumbles later about her being one of those types that works with a small group of allied families, rather than just one). She seems to know Reborn well and he strokes her long auburn hair before she leaves, gently affectionate. I find I like her smile immensely.


	2. lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A name to a face and the second goodbye.

A little over a year later, she comes again. The round chubby puppyness of her has begun to turn into something more sleek but shes still frosting soft. Her hair tumbles down her back in auburn curls, and Lambo finds great pleasure in tugging the brassy strands. This is when I learn her name and that she loves green tea and melon.

She stays for nearly three months this time. Her smile is still bright and contagious, a perfect curve of doll pink lips. When she isn't stepping on Reborns shadow or standing too close to Tsuna (pink mouth spilling giggling whispers that she likes to make him squirm), she talks to the rest of the guardians. She seems to be able to get along well with all of them and speaks to us about little inconsequential things. Theres whispers she's part of a development team. Something about better understanding different flame types. No one really knows for sure why she's here but she is. 

I take her to my dad's place and he laughs big and full, asking if I'd finally brought my future bride home. She laughs and it's like pink lemonade. When she eats, it's with the gentle caution of a fawn.

Surprisingly enough, she gets off extremely well with Gokudera, can stand him even when Tsuna finds himself pressing worn fingertips to tired forehead. Gokudera tells me shes a biology person, one of the scientists the family employed for research. Someone who can see things others can't, tiny organisms and cells so small they live in a world unto themselves. She lives in a miniature world, with miniature inhabitants, all parts of bigger things.

I watch them sometimes as they piddle around a nearly empty lab in the base. Him scribbling equations and her laughing, helpless shrug before she starts drawing intricate things that couldn't possibly be what's holding us together but is. Gokudera seethes how someone so hopeless at math can even be useful to the family as she laughs peach tea. And then Gokudera huffs big and hot headed and she runs off, catching my eye and dragging me along to share in her laughter. 

I call her Kojika*, as does most everyone. Her name is something slick and Italian, too sharp for so sweet a face. 

She stays until the beginning of summer, and one thick humid night, we go to the summer festival. Everyone is there except Reborn. I know she feels a bit off center without the comfort of his shadow, but says nothing. Instead she walks by my side or bumps hips with Kyoya, earning her glares and empty threats. I win her two fish and she names them something soft and Italian. It's a good night, she shimmers in the sticky heat and seems to hold everyone in a lightly delirious haze of delicate contentedness. Two days later she leaves, her mouth pressing against Reborns (her familiarity if his shadow and the mornings she came to the breakfast table from the direction of his room, hair messy, eyes blurry make sense now) as she boards the plane. She turns and waves, bright and still shimmering. I watch the plane lift and taste pink lemonade on my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kojika means 'fawn' in Japanese.
> 
> T minus two chapters until it gets sad and stuff.
> 
> I'm going to try and update every week until I finish; I actually have two chapters done but I think I'm going to save them for now.
> 
> If anyones wondering, she names her fish "Dolci" and "Lucente".


	3. quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third goodbye, small confessions, and busy hands.

The next time we meet it's nearly a year later and she's lost all the plump edges, smoothing out into something with the curves of the trashy models in the dirty magazines Gokudera hides beneath his bed but with none of their emptiness in her face. Theres the beginning of a hollowness in her eyes but when she looks to us, she shimmers again. The freckles across her nose are fading, nights spent away from the sun obvious. But when she hugs us (even Kyoya, though she earns herself a glancing blow) her skin is sunshine warm and so sweet.

There are presents, of course. Flowery useless things, things no one needs but we make use of anyway. She gives me a tiny replica of the Vatican in a small glass ball, something so specific it's nearly impossible.

This time, she says she's staying for a year. I'm happy, glowingly happy. We sit on the roof after dinner (I take her to my father's restaurant and he greets her like she'd come back from the dead) and her hair smells like cherries. Maybe it's the sake we'd been drinking but she leans in and whispers that she's going to change the world. She has a plan. And atop that rooftop in the shy beginnings of summer heat, I believe her.

She's here for a reason. The lab is dusted off and people start bringing in machines, clean and too white. Kojika looks so small next to them. Before practice, I watch her as she bustles around and I think about her hands. Small birds trapped in flesh, so quick. They flicker over silver knobs and I can't help but think maybe I love her just a little bit. I wonder not for the first time just where she's been for a year.

We leave Lambo and I-pin and Fuuta with her. Everyone directly involved with the Vongola were summoned for a meeting. She trembles with excitement, she loves children. Says she communicates better with them, there's nothing blocking their eyes when they talk. I don't quite understand what she means but laugh and pat her head anyway. We're gone for most of the night and when we come back they're all fast asleep save for Kojika. Lambo has a small revolver cradled in his arms and she sheepishly admits that she didn't know what to do with them while we were gone. So she taught them how to use an old revolver. There's bullet holes in the wall, imbedded in a chalk outline of a man. It's in bright elementary school colors, a sharp contrast to the violence of its reality. I wonder where she learned to shoot. And why she would need to. Then I look over and see her, holding the gun like a child and I remember the life we live.

Winter came slowly, shy until one morning when all the world had gone white overnight. Small circles of color ride high on Kojika's cheeks as she trips across snow covered streets, Lambo and I-pins hands held safely in hers. Summer is her season but in winter she glows. Glowing, she decorates all of the base in candles and bows. I catch her expression when she's all alone and think for a moment she must miss her own family. I ask, but she shakes her head. Says in a paper voice that her family doesn't notice she's gone. Doesn't matter anymore. I think back to her whispers on the summer roof and my heart trembles. I don't tell her I would notice. I don't want her to go.

It is the dead of winter and for the moment all is quiet in the world we live in, as if all the families had an unspoken agreement of hibernation. It's peaceful.

Winter is ending and I notice something. You can always tell when she spent the night with Reborn; her hair would smell like cherry cola. The combination of her conditioner and his shampoo would leave her smelling crisp, sweet, and impossibly bubbly. And in the chill of winter she became a small slice of summer, all warm skin and smelling like a June festival.

It is nearly summer again. The labs have been buzzing, so busy. I wonder but when she walks next to me, tripping lightly on the way home from a grocery run, I do not ask. She's going to change the world. A swell of pride grows cancerously in my chest. But with each day, her skin loses it's light, her eyes never focusing on one thing for long. She's restless and I am afraid. I don't want her to go.

It's nearly summer and the air is so warm all the girls walk around with bare skin glinting so prettily. Kojika does not leave the lab anymore. Reborn is the only one who can pull her away and even then, not for long. Her absence is felt like her presence was not. I miss her.

The lab buzzes for many days then one morning all is quiet. She's sitting sleepy hair and foggy eyed at the kitchen table. Yawns. Says nothing. It's Gokudera who states simply that the data was flawed. The project is closing, and with it the lab. Kojika's hands clench around her cup. She says nothing.

A week later and four months earlier then when she first arrived, she is packing bags. Her skin glows again from days spent at the beach and her eyes are not quite so foggy. Reborn is packing a bag too. It hasn't been a year yet. She says goodbye as she's packing her bags in a taxi. There are no long farewells this time. She does not give a reason for leaving, she just does.

For a while it is quiet in my corner of the base. But eventually there are more missions, the world always needs saving. I smile. I miss her. The lab is quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A a friend asked me if Yamamoto loved Kojika romantically and I said no. This isn't about a love triangle. It's more about little things that go missing and the feeling they leave behind. (sorry if that's really vague, I don't want to spoil the ending just yet OTL )

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've actually posted here and ugh I am so afraid it turned out like crap. Also, this really wont be heavy on the romance factor. It's mostly just sads and tears. 
> 
> Another note: this fic is based a few years after the anime ends (I don't want to deal with all the extra characters the manga introduces, forgive me) where Tsuna is the Tenth boss and the Guardians have a base in Japan and Reborn returns to his adult form. So slightly AU I guess.


End file.
